


All Work and No Play

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said working too hard was bad for you never had Ichigo's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Blue eyes stared down at the chart in his hand, ignoring the things around him. He licked his lips, flipping the sheet over and looking at the information on the next page. He reached his hand out, turning the knob and pushing open the door that was in front of him. Closing it behind him, he looked up and smirked at his patient.

"Hello Miku. How are you this morning?" The brown haired woman blushed as she gazed up into hypnotic blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Jeagerjaques-sensei." The blue-eyed physician set the chart down and walked over to the sink. He started to wash his hands, humming with his deep baritone voice.

"No pain or anything?" He glanced over his shoulder and the woman shook her head before glancing away, her blush deepening in color. He nodded and turned off the facet, drying his hands and slipping them into some latex gloves. He sat himself into the low stool with wheels and wheeled himself over to her. Her ears started to turn a bright color red when she noticed the man's amazingly gorgeous face was quite close to her bare private parts, hidden under her gown.

Her best friend had told her to come to this hospital for her routine check-up instead of the one she always went to. She had said that there was a very handsome gynecologist that worked there and his hands were quite magical. She had also said if she wanted a little extra attention she should mutter the phrase, "I-I do have…a, uhm, itch…th-that needs to be scratched, though." She couldn't believe she actually said it and she watched a wild glint in the bright eyes. A devilish smirk grew across the doctor's lips and the woman found herself getting a little excited.

"Well…I shall see what I can do about that." The doctor pulled at the latex glove slapping the end of it against his skin and the woman flinched, her toes curling in anticipation. She had never been so aroused in her life and she would really have to thank her friend.

* * *

Golden eyes stared at the man before him with boredom. The doctor sucked on the lollipop in his mouth, waiting for his patient to undress and bend over. He didn't understand what was so hard about undressing in front of him. He was a man as well and he had already seen the man's body naked before. He wondered why he went into the specialty field of Andrology. Maybe it was because he loved the male body, especially the healthy ones, but he didn't get many of those. Old men with wrinkly asses were the normal patients that walked through his section. He was lucky he already had a few partners or this job would have gotten old fast.

He wrapped his black nailed fingers around the stick of the lollipop, twisting the delicious fruit pop in his mouth. He wondered what Grimmjow was doing. He chuckled lowly at the thought of his blue haired best friend "doing his job efficiently". He was probably having a lot more fun than he was having at the moment. He glanced over to finally see the man undressed. He grabbed a couple of latex gloves out of the box next to him and slipped them on.

Reaching for a small tube of lube, he opened it and smeared it onto his fingers. Making his way over, he held them out and stood behind the man.

"This may feel a bit weird, but try ta take a deep breath."

Shiro sighed as he slowly pushed his fingers inside the man's anus and started to feel for the man's prostate, relishing in the quiet moaning sounds coming from his patient. His mind wandered and he thought about his other best friend, Ichigo. He knew the orange haired man wasn't having any fun. He really didn't even know the meaning of the word. He would get up, go to work, go home, eat and sleep. It was the same routine every day and Shiro wondered if Ichigo was ever going to get laid at the rate he was going. Relaxing wasn't even the man's vocabulary, saying his job was the only thing that mattered really.

Shiro pushed against a wall in the man's anus, finding the prostate and earning a shuddered moan from the man bending over.

The white haired doctor went back to thinking about his best friend. He wondered if he could get Ichigo to go out drinking with them tonight. The man didn't have to work the next day and it would be a good change for his best friend. Maybe Grimmjow could invite some of his friends, knowing some of them had a thing for Ichigo.

He sighed pulling his fingers out of the man's ass and making his way to the wastebasket. He pulled off the gloves and dropped them inside before washing his hands.

"Ya can get dressed now. …Ya seem ta be fine. No irregularities and from the look of the table I can see there isn't any problem with ya ejaculatin'." Shiro grabbed the clipboard and started to jot down a few things, slipping the lollipop to the opposite side of his mouth. He glanced up, watching the man start to dress himself.

He hoped Ichigo wouldn't be so uptight tonight. The man really needed to get laid.

* * *

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Sienna eyes gazed down at the patient lying on his stomach. Ichigo pushed at the calf muscle, listening for any sign in the patient's breathing. He let his hands slowly ghost over the man's ankle and started to massage the area. He did the same technique to the opposite leg before heading up to the thigh, pushing against the muscles there.

He enjoyed his job as an athletic therapist. He wasn't like Grimmjow who got off at woman staring at him with hearts in their eyes and asking him to stick his fingers up their vaginas. And he sure wasn't like Shiro who did whatever he did. Ichigo loved his best friends, but he really thought they were a bunch of perverts and quite frankly too relaxed to be doing the jobs they were doing. They were doctors, people who worked hard to save other people and Ichigo didn't enjoy taking it so lightly. He didn't understand the whole chilling out at work. He worked his full shift, sometimes not even taking a break and that's what he enjoyed.

He didn't want to go out after work. He didn't want to go drinking or partying and he sure didn't want to get laid. He was fine just the way he was, and even if he was still young he didn't care. He wasn't depressed, crying his eyes out because he wasn't going out. He just enjoyed the way he was already living and not much else.

He stood at the edge of the table, staring down at the man's back. "I think I'm all done. How do you feel?" The brown-skinned male sat up and rolled his shoulders, making sure to flex his legs as well.

"Great!" Ichigo smiled and nodded. He headed over to where the man's chart was and started to jot down a few things.

"Good. Your next appointment is when you come back, right?" The man nodded, slipping his shirt back on. "I hope you do well in your tournament."

"Thanks, doc. I'll see you later." The athlete threw a greeting over his shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind him. Ichigo smiled to himself before he sighed and set the clipboard down. He wondered what those events were like. He usually saw them on TV, but he knew it was nothing like actually being there. He scowled to himself. What was he talking about? He had no time for those kinds of things. He hadn't taken a vacation since he started working and he wasn't about to start now.

He wondered how his friends could do it. It just wasn't something for him. He'd rather work hard, than always play easy.

* * *

"Come on, Ichi," Shiro whined as he, Grimmjow and Ichigo walked down to the cafeteria. "It'll be fun. You have nuthin to do tomarra, so it's not like ya need ta be ready fer work." Ichigo frowned, trying to tune Shiro out. He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to go drinking. He didn't even want to meet any guys.

"No. Why can't you understand I am fine the way I am?"

"Because you aren't. If you were, you would realize that your life is boring as shit," Grimmjow interjected. Ichigo glared up into blue eyes. It didn't matter what they thought. He was fine. He was happy and that was all that mattered. It was his life anyway and he didn't need them pushing their perverted and childish views on him.

"Whatever." He glared at them both before stomping away, his lab coat fluttering behind him. Shiro sighed as he watched his best friend leave.

"He needs some help. Big time. He really won't listen to us if we keep trying to pressure him to go out with us."

"We shouldn't have ta pressure em," Shiro responded. "He should juss want ta hang out with us. You'd think he hated us or sumthin."

"Naw, I don't think he hates us. I just think he needs to get some ass. Maybe he'll lighten up a little. It just can't be anyone though. We need someone who is going to get a rising out of the stubborn guy. And you know how stubborn Ichigo is." Grimmjow frowned, trying to think of who would be perfect for Ichigo. The man didn't seem to even like or have a crush on anyone recent so he wondered how this would even work.

Ichigo refused to go out, which meant that whomever Ichigo met would have to be at the hospital.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, gazing at Ichigo from across the cafeteria. "I think I know who could help us, but I'm a need ya help, Grimmy."

"Fine, whatever. As long as it's to help Ichi out. ...Oh…and don't call me Grimmy again."

* * *

**The Following Week**

Ichigo hummed as he gazed down at his paperwork. He only had one more patient for the day before he could go home and enjoy the remainder of his night with dinner and maybe a good movie. It wasn't that he didn't have fun. He just didn't consider what Grimmjow and Shiro did was fun. Finding random and unknown people to sleep with. Screwing around in the hospital and with their patients, no less. Drinking all night and getting hammered only to come to his house to crash instead of going to their own homes. Ichigo didn't enjoy acts like that and he didn't consider that any kind of fun he would want to be a part of.

There was a knock on his door and Ichigo gave me them permission to enter. He glanced up to see Grimmjow with a large smile on his face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wondering what the man was so happy about.

"Ichi! Hey!"

"…What do you want, Grimmjow? I'm very busy."

"Oh, come on. You have been acting way bitchy towards Shiro and me. Do you hate us that much?" Ichigo frowned, gazing at the blue haired man. He didn't know that they felt that way. Grimmjow and Shiro had been he's best friends since high school and he never had a problem with hanging out of spending time with them. In fact, they made high school more enjoyable and kept Ichigo from worrying about his long time crush. He sighed, realizing that they had done quite a lot for him.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I don't like you guys. I just…don't want to hang out. You guys are always trying to get me to meet men and while I'm glad you guys are helping, I just don't want a relationship right now."

"…You don't want a relationship or we just haven't found the right guy?" Grimmjow asked, his eyebrow arching. Ichigo sighed, leaning his chin onto his fist and gazing at Grimmjow. "Okay, okay. I won't talk about it anymore. I really just came to bring you some cocoa. Shiro made it."

Ichigo perked up at the thought of hot chocolate made by Shiro. The man always made the best and most delicious cocoa. Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow, his eyes showing the look of desire and practically saying the words, "gimmie, gimmie". The blunet chuckled and made his way over to the man's desk, setting down the black mug. He watched the orange haired man reach for it and take a sip, savoring the rich chocolaty taste. Ichigo never understood how Shiro could make such delicious hot chocolate when he couldn't cook a thing else.

"Thanks, Grimm. And…can you thank Shiro for me, too? I'll, uh, I'll think about hanging out with you guys this weekend, okay?" Grimmjow nodded before turning around and heading out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, now regretting what he just did.

* * *

Ichigo's head felt groggy and his body was excruciatingly hot. He moaned, slowly pulling off his lab coat and enjoying the feeling of less clothing. He didn't understand why he was feeling such a way. He had started drinking Shiro's divine and delicious chocolaty drink when his body started to get hot. He thought it was just from drinking a hot beverage, so he didn't worry too much about it. When the cup was almost empty, his head started spinning and his eyes lowered and darkened. His body had some kind of tingly sensation and everything he touched seemed to make sparks shoot up his body.

He didn't need to be sick at a time like this. His last patient was on his way down and he needed to act professional. He sighed, taking a deep breath to relax his nerves. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo rose from his seat. He gave the person permission to enter and when he saw the spiky red hair he felt his knees weaken. He gripped the desk and gazed into russet colored eyes.

"Re-Renji!" Sienna orbs gazed at the tall, muscular man that used to be his high school crush. The very same crush that Grimmjow and Shiro had kept him from worrying about. This very handsome man used to be the star of the high school soccer team and too Ichigo's knowledge, straighter than an unbendable board. He dated woman after woman, never really having an actual girlfriend. He had a few classes with the red head, but they weren't considered friends, just classmates.

"Ichigo? You're the doctor?" Ichigo nodded trying to keep his mind off of the fact that Renji had on a wife beater that was practically molding to his toned and athletic body, showing off his intricate tribal tattoos. He tried to ignore the basketball shorts that where loosely hanging around the man's hips, showing strong calves and long legs. He swallowed the spit in his throat, trying to will away the hard-on in his slacks.

He moaned again and his knees gave out under him. He started to fall, but was glad that Renji caught him in time. His body quivered at the feel of those brawny arms holding him.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? Your face is red and you're sweating." Ichigo tried to speak, but all that came out was a sultry wanton moan and Renji found himself blushing at the sound. "Come on; le-let's get you seated." He led Ichigo over to the therapy table standing in the middle of the room and helped him up onto it. "D-Do you wanna lay down?"

Ichigo shook his head and leaned over. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he had the urge to breathe in the red head's cologne. His cock was straining behind his pants and he could feel the wetness forming. "Re-Renji…" The red haired gulped as he stared into deep mahogany eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never been in that sort of predicament and the look in Ichigo's eyes were turning him on. "I-it hurts. Y-ya gotta do sumthin," Ichigo slurred.

Renji watched Ichigo's hand touch his, moving it down to where his crotch was. "P-please?" Renji didn't know how to refuse the request. He was standing in front of the man he had had a crush on since high school. It was harder to deal with it back then, what with him still in the closet. Being around Ichigo had always been painful and the thought of him dating other people always made him angry, but he really couldn't do much about it.

He had wondered why Shiro, Ichigo's best friend, had told him to come to Karakura Hospital for his sports therapy. He hadn't even known there was an athletic therapist there, but now that he saw who it was, it made him even more suspicious of the white skinned man. "Renji," Ichigo whined and it shot straight to his groin.

He cleared his throat and looked down, pressing the palm of his hand against Ichigo's crotch. He rubbed, shivering at the sound that spilled from those pouty lips. He slowly worked the button off and started to unzip the pants. He could see the bulge pressing against white cotton underwear and he reached down to touch the area. His hands smoothed over the area and he could feel the sticky wetness of Ichigo. He slipped his hand inside the man's boxers, pulling out the hard and dripping cock.

He couldn't believe he was actually being able to do this. He had waited for this moment for such a long time. And he never thought that it would even happen. He started stroking the shaft, surprised that Ichigo was dripping so much. The boy's cries were making his own cock hard and he hoped nobody would walk in and ruin this moment. He looked up to see half-lidded brown eyes gazing down at him and he leaned up, pressing his lips against Ichigo's before slowly pulling away.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, getting a moan as a response. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's again, slipping his tongue inside and letting it dance with Ichigo's. He could feel hands slipping under his top and pulling it up. Long fingers ghosted over his skin, massaging the rippling abs and hardened nipples.

"Renji…more. To-touch me more," he breathed against moist lips. Renji didn't have to be told twice and he quickly removed the rest of Ichigo's clothing. The body was gorgeous, toned but much smaller than his own. The tanned skin was a light pink color and Renji could see the quivering flesh. Every touch he made sent shivers up Ichigo's body and made the doctor's cock drip even more fluids.

He told Ichigo to turn over and the doctor quickly did, slipping his feet onto the floor and bending over the table. Whatever was going on with him was making him feel so vulnerable, so loose and now that Renji was standing behind of him, he couldn't control himself.

Renji pulled his top up and over, letting the bottom lay against the back of his neck, his arms still in the armholes. He reached down and slipped his hand into his basketball shorts, pulling his tattooed cock out and stroking it, smearing his fluids up and down the shaft.. "Th-there's s-some lube on the shelf." He made his way over to where Ichigo pointed and grabbed the small vile of lube. Bringing it back over, he opened it and smeared a large amount on his cock, stroking it until his hard-on glistened with moisture before throwing the tube onto the end of the table.

Russet colored eyes locked with the round shivering buttock that was on display and Renji found himself entranced. He watched it shake, the sweat slowly rolling down the cheeks and crack. Reaching out, he squeezed one cheek, listening to Ichigo whine.

"You like that, sensei?"

"M-more. I wanna fe-feel your…"

"Feel my what?" Renji reached his other hand out and he spread the round cheeks apart. He gazed down at the puckered hole that was pulsating, wanting to be breached. He pressed the tip of his cock against the doctor's entrance and waited for Ichigo to respond. "…Come on, sensei. I won't know if you don't tell me." He was enjoying this. Calling Ichigo sensei was turning him on, feeling like he was doing something he really shouldn't be.

"Y-your cock," Ichigo whimpered. "I-I wanna feel y-your cock inside me. Pl-please hurry, Renji."

The red head didn't have to be told twice. He pushed against the ring, feeling the pressure surrounding his cock as he started to open Ichigo up. He listened to Ichigo's cries, slamming himself all the way inside until his balls were pressed against Ichigo's behind. His body shuddered at the velvety feeling around him. It was warm and it contracted, practically trying to milk him of everything in side. Pulling out, he slammed back in.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried. He ground back, wanting Renji to hurry and continue. The bigger man started a rising pace, sliding in and out, trying to find the man's pleasure button. He groaned when Ichigo's squeezed around him and he changed his angle. "Oh God! There!" Renji smirked and continued to slam into the smaller man.

"Fuck, so tight, Ichigo," Renji moaned. He reached up and pulled Ichigo against his chest, feeling the man's sweaty back slide against his skin. Ichigo moaned and leaned back before capturing Renji's lips in a kiss. Tongues dance and synchronized around each other before Ichigo squeaked. He was raised up by his thighs and harshly penetrated, arching his back at the constant jab to his prostate. "You like that, sensei?" Ichigo whined, his voice sending shock waves down Renji' spine. He could feel himself getting ready to cum and he screamed Renji's name as fluids started shooting from the tip of his shaft. It dripped down the side, but he was still hard, red and ready.

Ichigo's body was about ready to explode as he kept being impaled into and held in strong arms. His hands reached behind him and pulled at long locks, snapping the hair tie and feeling the soft red hair fall. He let his fingers run through the man's hair, lips sucking on his neck and the thick, long shaft still sliding in and out of him. He never felt so good in his life. Even masturbating never had felt this desirable and he wondered why he waited so long to feel something so damn good.

He moaned again and reddish-brown eyes gazed up into his sienna eyes. Lips pulled away from his neck and kissed up his face towards his lips, licking each one to taste the deliciousness they provided. "I-I'm gonna cum, Ichi."

"Cum inside. I wanna feel it." Ichigo pulled his hand free from the locks and reached down. He gripped the man by his balls squeezing and kneading them, a smirk pulled at his lips. He listened to the red head curse and he felt the erratic thrusting before the man slammed deep and shot his load up inside. "Mmmm," Ichigo moaned. He felt the man's body shiver, but Renji still stood his ground and Ichigo realized just how strong the man was. He felt himself being slowly lifted off of the softening cock and let down onto the floor. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Renji backing up and plopping down into his office chair, body glistening with sweat and his long hair sprayed across his shoulders.

He smiled and made his way over. legs shaking profusely. He knelt down, pushing the man's toned legs open and reached for the limp cock. He started to stroke it back to life before slipping his mouth around it. Renji groaned and slid his hand through Ichigo's locks. He guessed the orange haired man wasn't finished with him yet. He glanced down and looked into lust-filled mahogany eyes, watching Ichigo slurp down his cock and smirked.

He guessed he could let Ichigo have his way. It was a doctor's appointment, after all.

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, King!" Ichigo glared into golden eyes as he held Shiro up against the wall of his apartment. He couldn't believe that the white skinned man had drugged him. He knew he would never act the way he did on his own accord.

"I am so going to kill you, Shiro." The white haired man whimpered as he gazed into angry brown eyes.

"Oh come on, Ichi," Grimmjow's voice came from the couch. "It was to help ya and I bet you had fun." Ichigo pulled his hand away from Shiro and the pale man quickly scurried away.

"It's not about that! You didn't have to trick me!"

"And if we didn't, would you have confessed to Renji and got some much needed tail?" Ichigo frowned and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the floor.

"Y-yes," Ichigo mumbled.

"Stop lying." Ichigo sighed and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down next to the blue haired man. He watched Shiro sheepishly seat next to him and lean over, placing his head into his lap. He smirked down at his horse, running his hand through the short spiky locks.

"Fine whatever. You guys helped me, sheesh." He thought back to the other day and blushed at the thought of what he and Renji did in his office.

"So are ya gonna lighten up now, King? Ya know, have more fun, like us."

"What are you talking about? This doesn't change anything. I still won't act like you guys."

"You fucked your patient in your office," Grimmjow deadpanned, arching his brow at Ichigo. The orange haired man arched his own brow before smirking up at the taller man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. From where I was standing I was doing a routine check-up. Renji is a very…strong young man. His muscles are in very good shape." Ichigo's eyes darkened with lust at the thought of seeing his new boyfriend again. "In fact…we are having another…appointment tonight." Ichigo smiled wide. "Personally, in my bedroom," he mumbled.

Shiro cackled, hearing what his King had said and Ichigo found himself chuckling as well, Grimmjow completely left out of the joke.


End file.
